Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of video content distribution and, in particular, to systems and methods for identifying future video content that has not yet been created and downloading that content for viewing once the content has been created.
Description of the Related Art
Ordering existing video content such as movies and series episodes from a video-on-demand service and downloading the video content to a set-top box for viewing is known in the art. When a user enters a video-on-demand service operated by a video content provider, for example DISH® a catalog of available video content titles is displayed that allows the user to search for and to select a movie and request that it be downloaded to the set-top box for later viewing. Ordering a movie or any other video content in this way is possible when the video content to be downloaded has already been created and is available for downloading from the video-on-demand service.
In addition, recording programming that is broadcast to a set-top box or other device from a content distributor (e.g., DISH®) as a part of a live program feed is also known in the art. For example, a user's set-top box receives programming schedules from the content distributor and presents that information to the user in the form of an electronic programming guide. The electronic programming guide is typically presented on a television display connected to the set-top box, and allows the user to view the program titles that will be broadcast by the content provider on certain channels during certain times. The user may then select a program from electronic programming guide using a remote control device to be recorded by the set-top box when that scheduled program is broadcast.